


Stepbrothers

by Magalona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Teenage Thor and Loki, alt universe Friegga and other characters, alt universe Odin, happy ending !, rivalry to love, smut ensues !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magalona/pseuds/Magalona
Summary: Hello everyone ! This is a teenage modern day version of Thorki ! With Loki as a moody teen, grieving for his dead mother and Thor a nice quaterback. Lots of hurt, comfort and.... smutty smut ! Enjoy !For some reason, I cannot show that they will be other chapters... This is not a one shot far from it !





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since the death of Loki's mom. And it wasn't going to be any better for the child she left behind... 

Some progress had been made. It was less hard for Loki to see the beautiful grand piano, black and shiny in the reception room, her most treasured instrument, now silenced forever. Loki's mother had been a well-known concert artist. Once upon a time, she had hoped her son would walk in her steps. Of course, Larry Laufeyson, her husband and Loki's father, was not that much enthusiastic about it, having planned for his son and heir to take the reins of his law firm. Before his mother's illness, Loki was fine either way, but had made no definite choice.  
Then Francesca fell sick, very sick. And then she died and Loki's world collapsed. So being a pianist or a lawyer went to the far bottom of his list of priorities. His father shut down, heartbroken. Their relatives and friends were not much of any help, being as shocked as they were. Beauty, brains, talent, breeding, success, all gone to dust overnight... Who could blame them ?

Loki managed to carry on but barely. As a family, even as wealthy as they were, father and son still had the occasional issues. But the death of Francesca destroyed them both and life since then looked pointless.  
Each morning, Loki had to go through the same routine. He got ready for his ridiculously expensive private school. His father still in his office, Loki took a breakfast prepared by their governess on his own. As good a cook and sweet a woman as Manuelita was, she wasn't Francesca. She wasn't his mother. As for his father, he kept himself to himself, lately... He and his son were now leading separate lives, barely meeting at supper time and not sharing much anyway.  
Loki gritted his teeth a lot these times. Sometimes his jaws hurt at night. It happened less and less but it was still very painful.  
But what more could he do except trying to keep his head out of the waters ? 

***

Loki tolerated his high school. And again, “tolerated” was a fairly kind term.  
Because of his father's money (Larry was one of the main sponsors), or rather thanks to it, he was left in a relative peace. No bullying for him. No one dared for the Laufeysons had a piece of every business pie in town. Attacking Loki Laufeyson meant trouble for you, especially if your Pa (or even your Ma), had a job even remotely connected with Larry Laufeyson.  
Loki appreciated it. It gave him peace in an usually stressful environment. He was isolated, surely, but he didn't care. He had witnessed firsthand rich kids' bullyism towards kids with lesser means, on scholarship or otherwise. Before his mother's death, he frequently intervened and, as he had been put on a shelf by his father, he had been respected as a protector or a meddling busybody, considering either side's point of view.  
After his mother died, he retired in his own head and chose not to care anymore.  
From being a peculiar independent student, he became isolated and definitely creepy... 

As class was starting, no one had spoken or even saluted Loki yet. Even his desk was slightly shifted away from the others. Loki preferred it to be so. No useless chitchat or teenage nonsense. Loki felt too old for this shit, to put it bluntly. At only seventeen, he felt decades old, actually. As he was getting his desk ready for the already long day, he heard a rumble throughout the room. Excited muffled squeaks from the usual mice, the stupid cheerleader gang. To Loki's eyes, they were nonexistent, as were their male partners, the sporty gang, but when they were being noisy they were a nuisance. They were running to a group of student to another, looking over their head. Loki couldn't guess what the commotion was. Probably the last Dolce bag or Louboutin shoes or whatever, he internally sneered. Yet, annoying voices made their way through his reluctant ears.  
“... So handsome ! Came right from...”  
“... Seen him ?! He's taller than Harry and...”  
“... My god ! Blond and blue eyes like...”  
Loki wanted to blow a loud raspberry but his mother would have considered it vulgar. A new jock ! A damn, stupid new jock was all that was about. Well, what else ? Loki hoped that it was not going to be another bother. He already had much on his plate without it...  
Loki proceed to his usual business, hearing the teacher demanding orders and the ruffle of feet to take place at their seats. He didn't bother raising his head when he heard ridiculously girly gasps and an ominous silence.  
“ Class, this is your new classmate. Thor Odinson from Dallas. He will...”  
Loki barely paid any attention. He deigned raising his head to avoid any comment from the teacher. He knew his indifference was an issue for her. So he forced himself into a good look at the stranger.  
Not bad for a jock. Indeed, a tall blond with a light golden beard and sparkling blue eyes and a restrained but confident smile. He was obviously wearing the biggest size of the school jackets they could have found and still it was a little tight. He scanned the whole class, still smiling to everyone. Already, the girls were ready to swoon and the boys were already toughening up at the sight of the new threatening alpha male... Loki couldn't help but give a little sneer looking at his classmates. It was such an age-old scene, the pack reacting to the new challenging stranger. It could have been a laugh if it hadn't been such a cliché... Loki thought then that the up and coming days would be interesting, full of soap opera dramas. Great.  
And then he felt the eyes of the stranger on him.  
Loki had a bothersome chill in his back. The jock was giving him a weird look, as if Loki was something totally out of place in the scenery. That didn't bore good. Loki had a bad history with jocks, athletes and overall guys who thought they were the new sheriff in town. As usual, Loki's defined but slim silhouette, long black hair and cat-green eyes on a desperately pale skin challenged their definition of manly maleness and other societal rules. Loki was a bit impressed but refused to avert this eyes. New jock in town had to know you don't mess too much with Loki Laufeyson, not if your daddy wanted to keep his job safe...  
Curiously, instead of the usual monkey-like gestures of defiance, the blond jock gave a strange lopsided smile, as if Loki had passed from UFO to something at least interesting. He turned his eyes first for the teacher was asking him to present himself.  
He did, but Loki didn't hear much of it. Something about being a transfer from Dallas and a former football quarterback. Loki couldn't help but think that Josh Randall, current school's Johnny football hero, popular guy and of course star quarterback wouldn't be pleased to hear this. The incident was over, as far as Loki was concerned. He didn't need that kind of hassle in his life. As he saw the big blond being cheered and settling down to a nearby empty seat. Loki decided it was the last of any interaction or interest he was going to have with mister new guy... 

***

The rest of the day was spent in relatively normal routine. Loki was going around from class to class. Sometimes he would have a peak at Mister New Guy, already the center of a court of giggling damsels or at the center of “muy macho” friendly dudes. He had already lost any sign of shyness and was fitting in as he had always been the master of the hen house. Loki gave a neutral smile. Hooray for him. Why would he care as long as Mister Perfect stayed out of his way ?  
And finally it was time to go home. On his way to the portal, Loki's head was already full with the assignments he had to prepare. After his mother's death, his schoolwork had been less than acceptable. Reality had woken him up when he had realized that his grades would never allow him to go to the college of his dreams to study law. And he didn't want his father to pull any string. He wanted it to be his success.  
So he had to focus on his work and hard if he wanted to impress and have a perfect recommendation. He was caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice New guy coming to him and bumped into his large chest, making his books and binders fall to the ground.  
“Sorry ! Sorry ! Here, let me...” New guy scrambled to the floor to pick up the scattered items. Loki, a little upset by the shock, wanted to slap his hand off his stuff but didn't. After all, he was not paying attention and New Guy was trying to be nice... Apparently.  
“No, no worry... I'll...” Loki tried to argue but New Guy was faster and handed him all the things with a big bright smile that Loki felt as … creepy. Why was he so courteous ? Loki didn't like it any bit. Why were they meeting and in such a stupid way ? Right out of one of these ridiculous TV dramas...  
“I... Thank you.” Loki didn't know what more to say. New guy smiled again but in an uncertain way. He looked as awkward as Loki.  
-Look...” The blond decided. “We're in the same class now. I'm Thor Odinson...” He pulled out his hand and Loki reluctantly took it. He didn't want to engage conversation but he didn't want to be rude either.  
His mother would have never tolerated it.  
-I know...” Loki said quietly. “You've been introduced this morning...”  
Thor gave a stupid laugh.  
-Well, you didn't seem that much interested ! I thought you would not have even noticed... You look really dedicated to your work !  
Apparently New Guy wanted to be Fun Guy. Har, har... That started to crawl on Loki's nerves. But self-proclaimed Fun Guy seemed to be in a mood for chat and went on.  
-You're Loki Laufeyson, right ? Larry Laufeyson's only boy ?  
Loki frowned. Why the question ?  
-I am.  
Seemingly not taking offense of Loki's deliberate coldness, New Guy smiled a broader smile. Loki thought he should audition for a toothpaste commercial or something...  
-Well, my Mom's Fran Odinson and I think her and your dad...”  
Before New Guy could say any more, Loki heard a brutal honk. That was his father's chauffeur that usually brought him back. José was Manuelita's son and not a patient man when late on schedule. Loki ran to the car after a quick farewell to a baffled Thor.  
He was almost ready to thank José for that. The blond guy was a bore and he had no interest about his nonsense...

***

As soon as he had arrived home, Loki felt hungry. He was surprised to find his father in the kitchen. He was joyously pouring himself a drink. He looked feisty. Loki couldn't remember a time when his father had even made the shadow of a smile, after his mother's death. This was... eerie.  
“ Good day, father ?” He said matter-of-factly trying to make a conversation.  
Larry cringed. He hated when Loki called him father.  
-Everything's well and fine, you brat...” He used that word sometimes to tease his son. “Everything's dandy...”  
He chuckled to himself and went back to his drink. Loki was puzzled. It was the first time in years that his father had seemed so relaxed and … Yes, happy. He chose not to push the matter any more. A light mood was a rare treat for Larry and Loki didn't want to spoil it...

***

The following days had a different touch afterwards. Loki's father was indeed in a better mood. It influenced the whole house for Loki's mind weighed less and even Manuelita and José seemed more light-spirited than usual.  
Even school was less boring for the presence of New Guy, well, Thor Odinson, brought its daily arrival of excitement.  
As Loki could have predicted it, Thor became the new king. Josh Randall and his Neanderthal crew were relegated to the shadows, to their great rage. As Thor had proved many times his talents to Coach O'Hara, the much famed role of quarterback had been bestowed on him. So, no revenge was even remotely possible until further notice, for going after Thor was going after Coach O'hara, the football team and thus, the whole school.  
Loki still didn't care but the sight of Stacy Markson, captain of the cheerleader team and former soul mate of Josh Randall, openly flirting with Odinson. She had ditched the fallen king the very morning after Thor's nomination. It was laughable. Stacy Markson and her whole crew together barely amounted to 50 point of IQ. He hoped Thor had good ears for the hen house's futile giggling was particularly loud...  
Loki liked being mean...  
The only peculiar point was that Thor seemed adamant to talk to Loki. It didn't look like harassment. Thor's attitude was not particularly threatening. He was looking for Loki, obviously, showing up at places where he was supposed to be, looking for him in the library, the lab, the hall... Problem was, whatever it might be, it didn't interest Loki and he did everything possible to avoid him. Whether Thor realized or not, he didn't care either. He just hoped Thor would give up and all of this would stop. 

Other things were on Loki's mind. Much more disturbing things. A week after Thor's appearance, his father was a totally different man, smiling, laughing and even singing while shaving himself... Loki knew for his father had a very off-key and loud voice when he sang... He came out at evenings and returned late...  
Loki was sure all of this meant he had met someone.  
He didn't know what to think of it. It had been barely a year and he was already forgetting the so-called love of his life ? On one hand, Loki wanted his father to be happy, but on the other... It looked like treason. Period.  
Loki decided to confront his father after a little while. After much dallying, humming and hamming, Larry finally admitted that, yes, he was dating someone.  
Loki was mad at himself to feel so hurt. He tried to control it.  
The idea that someone could be replacing his mother in his father's heart was simply unbearable. He tried at least to look amiable, not to push his father's off. Larry Laufeyson was not known for his patience...  
“And who the lucky lady might be ?” He hoped that his voice didn't sound too sarcastic.  
His father gave an embarrassed laugh.  
“That's our new CEO at the firm, a lady from Texas, can you imagine ?” He laughed again and his cheeks turned red. “Her name's Fran Odinson. I think her son has integrated your class. You are of the same age. Haven't you met a big blond guy named Thor ?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! Here is the rest of the modern teenage version of stepbrothers Loki and Thor. Please note that it is a slow building romance so ... No smut yet but soon ! Enjoy !

Loki had long digested the news of his father's newfound paramour. Yet, the regular comings at evening of Francine Odinson and her son Thor was setting his teeth on edge. 

His father seemed serious about her and, on her part, she seemed having a cooler head but equally serious. Francine Odinson was a petite, chubby woman who gave her blond hair and blue eyes to her son. Yet, she was not to be underestimated by her size or chubbiness. She was Loki's father's new partner, a rather respected lawyer up there in Houston. Apparently she had to move due to family problems and transfer her only son, her pride and joy. She didn't share much about that and neither did Thor. To Loki, that was grounds for being cautious about those two... Fran was amiable, chatty, everything classy and polite, happily cheering about everything, questioning Loki about his private stuff with a large smile that reached her eyes. She was all cuteness and niceness.

Loki hated her guts. 

She was sitting at HIS MOTHER's place. HIS MOTHER's chair. Sipping tea in HIS MOTHER's silver cup. Walking around in HIS MOTHER's boudoir as if she owned the place since she was fucking HIS MOTHER's husband...  
Luckily she hadn't touched the precious piano yet. Loki would commit murder if she even just asked who was the musician in the family. 

Concerning Thor, he was just the biggest pain in the ass. Following Loki everywhere at school, when they were both free, chatting his mouth off, giving Loki migraines... Luckily they were both busy most of the time and Thor, having been made Mr. Popular Guy, was often surrounded by the rest of the so-called popular crowd and their usual grovelers.  
It was more difficult to avoid him at home where he was supposed to be the courteous host (as his father made him very clear, holding his arm to the point of bruises) and make conversations with the unwanted guests. And then Thor was harassing him with a chitchat as annoying as his mother's, following him all around like a puppy, even in Loki's bedroom, his safe haven. Always smiling like an idiot, always making jokes that were not funny, always asking stupid questions that Loki answered by a simple yes or no. 

Loki just wanted to scream at him to get lost. 

The first evening they were invited, Loki had been very polite but also very distant. It had made the respectable guests a bit unsure and his father to go mad. Loki was too big for a whooping, as people would say, and his father had too high an opinion of himself to stoop to that level. But, as a lawyer, he had a way with words that made Loki almost go insane.  
So, Loki yielded for a bit of peace and forced himself to be more companionable. It was simply unbearable each time he had to answer or smile to them... The usurpers, the impostors...  
Loki had not much hope. As his father often said, this was his house he had paid for and expected each and everyone living under it to follow his lead or get out. Loki clenched his teeth for there was a hint of truth behind those words. His father was boss and Loki had not many prospects for now. He wouldn't go to university until the end of the year and it was still far away. Not to mention he wasn't sure he was going to go to his desired college either and he refused to settle for less.  
He wanted out as soon as possible for there was no way he was going to win this one.  
So clenching his teeth until further notice it was... 

***

One day the morning routine had been totally messed up and probably for good. Once Loki had been dressed and ready to go down, he realized that his father's office was empty... And his bedroom more than likely closed.  
Loki felt nausea coming. Last night, again, Francine and her son had remained for dinner until very late. Loki had went to bed, sick and tired of the lovey-dovey display (in front of her mother's pictures on the dresser...) and Thor's silly chatter.  
So neither her, nor her son had gone home apparently.  
That explained the presence of Thor in the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear, as if everything was a good joke. He was eating buttered toast, probably made by Manuelita, and drinking coffee out of one of Loki's mother's porcelain cup, the ones she used the most, with a delicate gilded lining.  
“Hello there !” He raised the cup to Loki, as if toasting him. “ Slept well ?”  
Loki's mind went to a various scale of state, from “absolute disbelief” to “engage manslaughter.” Several retorts went through his brain, from “The hell do you think you are doing in MY house ?!” to “You are dead meat.”  
But he chose caution instead. He simply smiled as neutrally as possible and started to sit down in front of Thor for breakfast, hoping that no one would see his shaky legs and his knuckles white with rage.  
But Thor might have finally guessed something. For his own grin froze and he looked at Loki as if he was seeing him for the first time. 

Loki saluted Manuelita and thanked her gracefully in Spanish as she was serving him his usual porridge. He ignored Thor's weird examination.  
“Didn't know you spoke Spanish...” He said. “I thought you were taking French classes.”  
Loki made a discreet sneer. “I don't need to study Spanish.” He gave a larger one to Manuelita who answered with a fond chuckle. “Manuelita used to be my baby sitter before being queen of the house !” Both of them laughed. “She only spoke Spanish at that time, so it became a sort of second language to me.”  
Manuelita said then a private joke that made Loki laugh even more but left Thor baffled because he couldn't understand it. He waited for Loki to explain but, of course, Loki went simply back to his breakfast and Manuelita went out of the kitchen as if Thor was not even in the room.  
Again, Loki ignored the fact that Thor was not smiling any more.  
Loki heard Thor exhale loudly, like an athlete about to do a very hard exercise. He didn't raise his head to see his face. Otherwise he would have seen how serious it was.  
“I get it, you know.” Thor calmly said.  
“What ?” Loki said, his eyes still on the morning newspapers.  
“You don't want me here, nor my mother.”  
Loki finally looked at the boy in front of him, one of the two persons he hated the most at this very minute. Instead of a rancorous and outraged face, he was surprised to see only sadness and resignation.  
Yet, Loki didn't want to yield to it nor to believe in its sincerity. He pretended neutrality again, to avoid any confrontation. He didn't believe owing Thor anything. This conversation was taking a turn Loki didn't like one bit.  
Thor sighed and left his toast in the plate. A gesture that seemingly meant business...  
“Look, no need to beat around the bush with me. You hate my guts and my Mom's, I get it.”  
Loki couldn't entirely hide his tiny jump of surprise hearing the truth being in a so matter-of-fact way said by someone's else mouth.  
“Now, why would I hate you ?” That was a lame answer but Thor had taken him aback. He wasn't that much inspired. Thor made a cynical grin.  
“Come on, Loki ! I am not blind. You are miles away. You don't participate in an actual conversation. You don't do more than the minimum of politeness. You don't want anything to do with any of us !”  
Loki remained silent. His nerves were ready to collapse. How dare he ?! How dare that Texan jackass tell him what to do and how to behave ?!  
“Look, I understand. We are here, like two bulls from Houston, Texas, in your mother's china shop. Of course, your only wish is to see us out but I swear to you...”  
Loki didn't hear the rest. His brain was set upon 'your mother's china shop.' For the first time ever, Thor had finally mentioned her. She was like a taboo between him, Fran and Larry. They were acting as if her picture was nowhere in the house, as if half of Larry's dressing room wasn't still full of all her clothes, bags, hats, shoes and jewels, as if the massive piano was not dominating the living room, dark and shiny like an accusation ? This silence, this absence of any kind of acknowledgement was like a deafening noise to Loki's ears.  
They must have heard it too if Thor was putting the subject on the table. Yet, him speaking about his mother so casually after so long a silence was close to blasphemy. Again, how dare he talk about her as if it was nothing, as if she was a relative of him ? Thor was nothing. He had no right to act like that. He had no right to decide about Francesca's fate or how Loki should feel about it. The retard was babbling like the fool he was, smiling like an idiot, encouraged by Loki's quietness. Words like 'truce', 'best interests,' 'our parents' ( 'our' ?! Loki screamed in his mind) and stupid stuff similar to it were pouring out of the oaf's mouth that didn't seem in any will to stop. He was now making enthusiastic gestures and was sporting a smile full of bright white teeth. Possibly, he was thinking that Loki agreed with him, or at least listened to him. Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. It was like a puppet monkey smashing its tiny cymbals. Boring to death.  
“... So what do you think ?” Thor asked abruptly, still with his expectantly bright smile.  
Loki jumped again. He had spaced out and had no idea the hell the retard was talking about.  
“Erm, about what ?” Loki awkwardly babbled. It was lameness day, indeed, he reprimanded himself. He had to focus.  
Thor's expression changed from joyous hopefulness to dismay.  
“About trying to be friends, Loki ! As I told you, we cannot go on like that for long. Your father is serious about my mom, I can see it. So whatever might happen, we should be nice to each other, like, friends... I mean...” Thor's tongue died seeing the face Loki was making. Loki was trying to hide the fact that he simply wanted to punch Thor. He was pursing his lips badly and in the same time trying to smile. He had no idea that looked awful.  
“You don't want to ?” Thor finally asked, making half a question, half a statement...  
Loki's mind went fast for a suitable answer that didn't sound like “Go to hell.”  
“Why, of course...” Loki smiled, knowing that nothing he was saying or showing sounded true. “I'll be glad to...”  
Thor gave him a long look that clearly meant he was not fooled. Then sighed again, as someone that has tried everything.  
“Well, as long as you understand...” Thor answered as if he had decided not to press the matter any further.  
Loki smiled sweetly and went back to his tea.  
In his head he was screaming various imaginative insults to this pretentious beef who thought he was the fucking dog's gonads... 

***

Curiously, things went smoother after this morning discussion.  
Knowing that Thor was conscious of Loki's animosity towards him and his mother was unexpectedly a relief. Loki was still pretending and pretending good. Better, in fact, now that he was sure Thor had taken a strong dislike in him. Golden boy couldn't stand not being Mr. Popular for everyone. Loki was adamant that the spoiled blond brat would persuade Mama to go steal someone's else's husband since they were not entirely welcomed here. Loki chuckled. Their departure would be a matter of time.  
Life at home and school was rather peaceful. Indeed, they still had unwanted guests at evenings sometimes but their visits became less frequent. And on that time, Loki was pleasant enough but ignoring Thor's piercing glares. Damn oaf acted weird.  
At school, said damn oaf finally kept his distance. Always surrounded by his court of morons, making himself quite a name in the school. He was definitely the star of the football team, now, having won several matches of something like that. So, Thor was never alone and always a cheerleader or rich girl or two were hanging on his arms like leeches. Loki snorted. Thor had plenty on his mind, things better than trying to win the good graces of someone that was so low beneath him in popularity standards.  
Yet, he did. He actually tried to see Loki alone, out of the house. He failed to sneak away in the deserted corridors of the school Loki used to haunt to be in peace. Of course, with his heavy footsteps, he was recognizable from miles away and Loki always managed to dodge to the library or the lab where it was impossible to talk.  
Loki knew that this was getting on Thor's nerves but the object of his harassment had nothing to say to him and didn't think Thor had anything of any interest to say to Loki.  
Loki intended to play this game of fools as long as it took for Thor to understand Loki was not going to yield anything to him nor his mother... Ever. 

***

They were all reunited one evening, again.  
Loki hoped it would be one of the last times. The mood was easy and quiet. As usual only Larry and Fran chatted while Thor and Loki remained more silent. In fact, for once, it seemed that their parents had forgotten the boys' presence. Loki felt his belly quiver. They looked close, very close. Far from hinting any suspicion of separation or even detachment, they seemed glued to one another to the point of not taking care of their respective offspring. That was not so surprising in Larry's case but it was for Fran. It made Thor smile, far from being offended.  
It made Loki anxious. For the first time in weeks, he wasn't so sure Thor's opinion on this matter, not to mention his, was not going to be taken into account by either parties.  
Loki prayed that the dice had not yet been cast.  
He knew how to read his father. Years of silent and careful observation had helped him how to translate his facial expressions and his moods into actions to come.  
Tonight he had no clue.  
At one moment, his father laughed at one of Fran's anecdote. A laughter Loki had not heard since his mother died. It made his blood chill. Something was going to happen that was not going to be in his favor.  
Still laughing, his father throw his napkin on the table. He had the attitude of someone about to take a big step.  
“By the way, since we are all here...” He started rising up. “ I have something to declare...”  
And he fumbled in his pocket to retrieve a box.  
Loki didn't see his father bending on one knee to Fran, he did not hear the proposal, he did not see Thor cheering like a stupid schoolboy, he did not see Fran's tearful acceptance...

All he could see was the red blinding his vision. All he could hear was the blood beating a drum in his ears.


End file.
